lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
Their Journey
Their Journey is the 14th episode of the series. It focuses on Cosette and Jean Valjean's trek towards Paris, while the Thénardiers grapple with the truth concerning the man who took Cosette from them. Cosette finally learns that her mother has died, and the two now truly begin their new life together. Synopsis Costa and Valjean are riding in the back of a wagon when it suddenly stops, and a man resembling Thénardier boards the wagon alongside Cosette and Valjean. The man is kind, commenting on Catherine, while Cosette cowers beside Valjean, terrified. Valjean notices this and the two dismount the wagon, planning on walking much of the way and switching carriages in case Thénarider does follow them. Eventually, the two pass by a graveyard when Cosette asks if her mother is in Paris. Valjean hesitates to respond, so he keeps silent. As they near the graveyard entrance, Cosette hears sobbing, and notices a group of people surrounding a yet-to-be-burried coffin. Valjean states that someone has passed away, and that they are wearing black to display their sorrow. They move on to a village and stop to eat at a tavern. While there, Cosette makes a flowered necklace for Catherine, and comments that she used to go flower-picking with Gavroche and Chou Chou; this prompts Valjean to ask Cosette if she is lonely, to which she responds no, since Catherine is with her. After finishing lunch, the two continue walking in the village when Valjean notices a police officer showing a wanted poster to a local man. Valjean quickly picks up Cosette and darts towards a nearby alley, noting that they can no longer take main roads to Paris. A montage then begins, showing Valjean and Cosette crossing rivers, scaling mountains, and riding wagons. Later at sunset, the two are still trekking when Cosette begins to fall behind. Cosette assures nothing is wrong, but when Valjean notices her trying to hide left leg, he notices that she is bleeding, due to broken blisters. Cosette once again states that she is fine, and is only just trying to get used to wearing shoes, since she has always been barefoot. They stop at a small pond, where Valjean applies a damp cloth to Cosette's ankles to dull the pain. Valjean tells Cosette that she no longer needs to hide any wants or problems, and that she should speak up about matters such as being hurt or hungry. Cosette for a third time assures Valjean that she is fine--she was able to take care of herself and complete tasks when under the care of the Thénardiers, and that eventually, she will be reunited with Fantine. Valjean once again stays silent, until a sudden rainstorm arrives. They stop at a nearby shed for the evening and Valjean starts a fire, and the two also have dinner. Meanwhile, back in Montfermeil, Javert and his troops are searching for Valjean, and find no sign of him. Suddenly, one of the officers reports to Javert that a local man and women claimed that a child of theirs was kidnapped the day before; Gavroche and Chou Chou, passing by the scene, overhear the coversation, and watch as the officer and Javert dash towards the inn. When the arrive at the inn, they show the wanted poster of escaped convict Valjean to the Thénardiers, and realize that it was Valjean who took Cosette the day before; Éponine and Azelma back up their parents' claim. The Thénardiers over-emphasize their grief over losing Cosette, when suddenly Gavroche appears and states that his parents are lying in that Cosette was kidnapped, and that Cosette left on her own to find her mother. Thénarider tries to get him out of the scene, but Gavroche persists, stating that his parents overworked her, and begs Javert to not have Cosette brought back to the inn. Mme. Thénardier then shows Javert the letter of permission they received by Fantine from Valjean, and Javert takes it and reads it over. Javert then asks if they received payment from Valjean, to which they respond, no. Javert then praises them for doing so, since if they did, they would have been arrested for selling a child, much to the Thénardiers shock. Gavroche and Chou Chou rejoice, while Thénardier only begins to despise Valjean further. Despite this, Javert still remains unconvinced that Valjean has changed in any way from his criminal past. Back at the shed, Valjean and Cosette are still eating and talking when Cosette slowly collapses into Valjean's arms, tired and exhausted. Valjean sets her down on a pile of hay to rest and laments over being unable to reunite Cosette with Fantine. Meanwhile, Cosette has a nightmare involving Mme. Thénardier and wakes up in a fright. Valjean assures her that she is nowhere nearby, and that he will always be beside her, stating that she promised her mother she'd live protected with him. Cosette once again asks Valjean if her mother is in Paris; it is then that Valjean finally reveals that Fantine has died. Cosette stays silent for a moment, picking up Catherine and walking a few steps away from Valjean, remarking that this was the reason she wore a black dress earlier that day. Valjean walks over to her and hands Cosette her mother's pendant, but Cosette requests that Valjean hold it for the time being, as she walks over to the window of the shed and somberly sings her mother's lullaby. At the Thénardier's inn, the couple are still reeling over the fact that Valjean was a criminal, and even more so, that from what Javert told them, Fantine is dead. Mme. Thénardier worries over their money woes, while M. Thénardier vows to take extreme revenge on Valjean for what he did. Outside, Javert and his men set out to search all roads leading to Paris, since a fugitive would best be able to conceal himself in a large city rather than a small town. Javert once again swears he will find Valjean no matter what. Meanwhile, Valjean and Cosette are walking along a field when sunlight begins to pour out from the clouds. Valjean, thinking to himself, prays for Fantine to watch over Cosette, and vows that he will protect her even if it costs him his life. The two stand atop a hill, looking out into the vast horizon as the sun begins to rise. Trivia *The Thénardiers have their first encounter with Javert. This will be particularly important for Gavroche later in the series Quotes *"Fantine, please watch over her from on high. I promise I shall protect this child even if it costs me my'' ''life." - Valjean (to himself, directed to the spirit of Fantine; last lines of the episode) Category:Episodes